2 Broke Starks and Their PI
by iamgoku
Summary: Third in the 2 Broke Stark's' series. In the midst of Caroline receiving disturbing threats from an apparent stalker, Max Black (secretly Stark) by an act of fate meets Jessica Jones who was bleeding in an alley after a run in with some alien tech wielding thugs. The super powered PI is employed to help find the stalker, and along the way is dragged into her and Darcy's crazy lives


**I did say there would be more soon, didn't I ?**

 **Yes, here it is, the third story in the TaserCakes series featuring the star crossed daughter's of Tony Stark and their crazy lives.**

 **This time featuring everybody's favorite booze swilling, locked door breaking, snarky misanthropic PI, Jessica Jones.**

 **This will be a multi-chaptered story (don't know how many exactly...probably not a lot, but still more than 3 chapters I'm pretty sure)**

 **Just a little info, this story takes place before, during and after '2 Broke Stark's and Their Adopter Spider-Bro'. And after Jessica Jones season 2.**

 **But without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Max Black (secretly Stark) had finished her shift at the Williamsburg diner a few hours ago and was now in her and Caroline's cupcake shop situated through the back of the kitchen.

Now why you may ask was a daughter of Tony Stark, albeit a secret daughter of his, working in a rundown diner.

To answer that question, she wasn't technically working the same capacity as she had been the many years before even when she knew she was Tony's daughter, as she had since she was sixteen; she had tried striking it out on her own.

Which did have the unfortunate consequences of having to scrape by on the bare essentials or less so in some cases, and put up dodging debt collectors and working in some less than respectable jobs over the years, she still tried to stay as far away from her father's money or influence as possible. Despite his vehement protests about her attitude towards him, and her living situations, she still tried to make due on her own.

That was until life threw her an unexpected curveball in the form of Caroline Wesbox Channing, a billionaire heiress whom had lost all her money and stature, after her father's arrest. The two had somehow managed to form a friendship, as well as working and living together, despite an initial dislike of Caroline, which secretly Max attested to Caroline being a startling reminder of what Max could have turned out as, if she'd been raised by Tony Stark, these days Max would proudly proclaim Caroline as her best friend.

However back to the original question at hand, despite Max still working shifts at the diner, she now technically owned it.

After her father had practically waltzed in over one year prior, along with her hipster-fied lookalike twin sister, Darcy Lewis, Max had begrudgingly accepted his offer of buying Max her own cupcake store chain, which she was original against accepting, but Caroline and Darcy had twisted her arm over the subject.

Plus Caroline looking at her with a mixture of demanding former heiress, and innocent puppy dog eyed look, made her cave and accept Tony's offer.

Tony had than gone an extra step and bought the Williamsburg Diner, an act which seemed to be on a whim, but had said it was technically Max's now two, to do with what she pleased.

It only took a day for Max to actually warm to the idea of owning the place of business she had worked at for the past few years, and had quickly gone about making changes.

The diner was still run by Han, who was kept on as manager and Earl still worked as the cashier, though Max had made sure he was well taken care of financially. Oleg still worked as the cook, but the diner was now only receiving the freshest and best ingredients….which still managed to come out wrong from time to time, but in Max's opinion the diner was practically a five star restaurant compared to its former state.

For one thing, not one person had contracted food poisoning since she owned the place.

When it came to their cupcake chain, Caroline handled a lot of the business end of things, she too at Max's behest, kept quiet publicly about her being one of the owners of what had become a worldwide sensation, and one of many subsidiaries of Stark Industries.

Initially this had been hard, as the blond wanted to shout from the rooftops over their shared dream finally becoming a reality, and even had a list of people and businesses she wished to personally rub this fact in their faces. She managed to reel it in, and settle for quiet success, and renewed wealth with her best friend and business partner.

Max and Caroline also moved into one of Tony's New York residents, though Max also held onto their old apartment, despite its many faults she had grown attached to the place she had so many memories of, even if they weren't all good memories.

And despite Tony calling the apartment complex a _'rat filled shit hole of utter despair and degradation'_ , Darcy had managed to easily convince him to purchase it and renovate the entire building, arguing that if Max wanted to still stay there from time to time, it should at least be liveable.

Max also didn't forget her friends, Sophie and Oleg; she made sure they were allowed to stay in their apartment for free.

Anyway, back to the present as she walked around their first cupcake shop, which had become a massively popular spot among customers, regarded as the flagship store of the franchise.

She had to actually start keeping the shop open in the day and closing it down at night, as she always ran out of merchandise by early afternoon, sometimes at twelve noon on a particularly busy day, which was a far cry from her and Caroline's former practice of operating in the evening after their diner shifts.

Max quickly went over some stock for the next day as well as checking if she'd gotten any messages from Caroline.

Things had been rather crazy over the past twelve months, ever since her dad and The Avengers had gone ape-shit over the whole Sokovia accords business, and Captain Spangles running off with his old War Buddy who just so happened to be charged with international acts of terrorism, things had changed even more so for Max personally.

One of her friends, Wanda Maxmioff, was now also considered a terrorist and was currently hiding out who knows where, with Military Mr Rogers and his crew.

She was just so pissed off that they hadn't been able to just sit down and talk things through like adults, not throw a super powered tantrum, tear up an airport and leave what she and Darcy considered their pseudo-family, in fractures.

Though this was also couple with the pain and shock of what had happened to their father in Siberia.

She hadn't been expecting her father, whom she never imagined could end up in that state, given the fact that he walked around in high tech armour half the time, to wind up fighting for his life.

Nor did she expect the fear she had of possibly losing him. Despite the fact she went the first sixteen years of her live without his presence, he had tried his hardest ever since he found out about her, to build a relationship with her and try and make up for the years of them being apart, which had been her mother's fault for not telling him.

When she and Darcy had been sitting in that hospital, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father could die, and if he did, she feared he didn't know how much she cared.

Unlike Darcy who hadn't been as staunchly against their father, and had quickly built up their relationship, albeit in secret. Max had spent years denying his every attempt and trying to stay away from him. And here he was now hanging to life, and she would have it on her conscience for the rest of her life that she had spent years practically hating him for something that wasn't his fault.

He was her dad

Her actual flesh and blood dad, not one of the many string of boyfriends her mother dragged into her life or would-be father figures over the years that constantly let her down after they raised her hopes up, only to shatter them once again.

And despite his crappy upbringing at the hands of Howard Stark, he did love his daughters and wanted to give them the world, even if they were satisfied with so little in comparison.

Clenching her eyes shut, Max willed the memories of that day away, focusing on happier thoughts.

One of such being the spiderling aka Peter Parker aka that adorable little ice cream sundae in human form.

He had been dragged into their lives by their dad during the whole 'civil war' shit show, and afterwards had slowly etched a special spot in Max and Darcy's hearts, with his crime fighting career gaining a much needed boost from their Dad he had unwittingly gotten himself into deeper waters when he faced off against Adrian Toomes.

That little incident still fresh in their minds, as Peter had a building collapsed on top of him, _without his high tech suit_ a fact that Max and Darcy almost beat up their dad personally for, only at the behest of Peter himself had they not committed Patricide…or at least heavy bruising and maybe a few lumps.

Over the past twelve months, Peter had become another member of their little family, and even Caroline, after the initial confusion when they first met where she and Darcy played the situation for their own amusement, when Caroline believed him to be another illegitimate child of Tony's, whom they declared was abandoned by Pre-Iron Man Jerk Tony.

Which resulted in Caroline slapping their dad across the face, and almost escalating into a full blown beat down, Caroline had almost clocked him one in the Stark Family Jewels with her Louboutin's if not for the quick intervention of Peter, whom explained the truth, along with an amused Pepper.

Caroline had warmed up to Peter almost as quickly as Max and Darcy had, though it had taken Peter a little while to get used to Caroline being…Caroline, though he did so quicker than Max had initially.

Though thinking of Caroline brought Max back to the present, as well as the situation she had been in for the past few weeks.

Caroline had been receiving rather concerning letters in the mail, both at their old apartment, and the diner. It started off as insults directed at her, which quickly evolved into threats which got more disturbing with each letter.

Despite Max's initial advice on ignoring them, things had escalated when Caroline began to feel like she was being followed when she was outside, and had gone several days inside afterwards, too paranoid to go out.

The next letter that had arrived had pictures of the two of them having coffee together several days prior.

Max couldn't ignore it anymore, not with Caroline's increasing worry and distress.

If it had been an email or digital threats, they could have solved the problem easily with Friday tracking them down, but even with the physical evidence the police hadn't made any real progress with their investigation.

Sighing she decided it would be a good time to shut up shop and head home for the night, she could think more about this in the morning.

* * *

Buttoning up her jacket fully, Max made her way down the street towards where she parked her car, another convenience she now could afford as well as a means of not taking public transportation.

Her father had stared at her like she was insane upon hearing her overreliance on it, as if he'd never taken a bus before.

Though in retrospect, she wasn't sure if he had…

She was just in sight of car when she heard a noise coming from the alley she was walking past, causing her to stop and stare down it suspiciously.

Normally she wouldn't exactly care, but given recent events, she didn't know what, or more specifically _who_ could be down there. If the person or persons who were stalking Caroline could get pictures of them, they knew Max's connection to her, what if they were now coming for her too.

This theory was given more evidence as Max could see a figure cloaked in darkness begin to make its way through the alley and towards her, slowly somewhat shakily.

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but you better not come any closer, I'm armed over here" Max said raising her voice.

Which was a lie, she wasn't armed at all.

While she had a modified Taser similar to her sister's, she hadn't brought it with her this particular evening, an action she was partially regretting at the moment.

Her sister had several different kinds of Tasers, as well as a watch which shot out miniature Taser discs.

She did have something in the car she could use, but glancing at the distance between her and the car, if the stranger suddenly started running, they could possibly get to her before she got there.

Though if it came to it, Max wasn't exactly a light weight, she could throw a mean punch or two if need be, a result of her tough upbringing as well as her later years living alone. Not to mention Happy had been giving her self-defence lessons every now and then.

However her thoughts on going toe to toe with the mystery figure suddenly evaporated as the person in question collapsed onto the ground, this was followed a few seconds later by a soft groan as the person raised a hand to try and push themselves up.

"Oh fuck…hey are you ok?" Max said as her tone was now tinged with concern for the person as she walked further into the alley.

The figure, who Max was now sure was female had dark black hair and was dressed in a jacket and jeans with black boots, and a scarf around her neck.

She pushed herself up and rolled back against the wall with a grimace, her other hand was gripping a flask weakly before it dropped to the ground, revealing it to be empty as nothing dripped from it.

As the light finally shone down on the figure given their seated position Max's eyes widened in recognition as she knew who the mystery woman was.

"Holy shit…You're Jessica Jones"

Upon hearing her name, the aforementioned woman raised her head up to look at Max, a bleeding gash could be seen on her forehead as she starred back with knitted eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

 **And there you go, chapter 1 is complete.**

 **And for those of you worried this story will end after only 3+ chapters, have no fear, as me and Whedonista93 have a ton of more stories planned in the 'TaserCakes' series.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
